How I came to hate the hosts
by ebonyrose778
Summary: When Bree and Alanis get sucked into there TV, they never thought they would end up violently shoved into the world of the hosts. When forced to live in the world, Alanis must act as Bree's older "brother" Alan. At first Bree, the snarky sarcastic loner and her loud and perverted friend, seem to frighten the hosts, but what happens when so called enemies become something more?


**Soooooo, yeah. I know I'm supposed to be focus on re-writing my main series, dead eyed child, little witch and sister ghost, but…. I'm human and as a human, I can experience the amazing phenomenon known as boredom.**

**Plus sleep deprivation and lots of coffee often leads to amazing hallucinations and story ideas. And you all thought it just came to me in a dream. Anyway, enjoy my best friends and I's adventure in the world of Ouran high school host club. The character profiles are for your benefit, so you know what the two main characters look like. Yeah use them if you want. I hope you into this, if not on the plus side, you got to see (or imaging) me wearing a puffy yellow dress. I know, hilarious to imagine.**

**Ps. There will be swearing and violence later on in the fic. That why it's rated T.**

***INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE*******

Name: Bree (angel) dawnler

Age: 15

Appearance: crimped gold hair with bleached streak at the front, tall and curvy.

Glasses that sit on the tip of her nose with big green eyes. Pale and frail looking, even though she is anything but.

Personality: really, really loud and is always fighting with Alanis. They're really good friends, almost like sisters. They're almost always together. Always has her trusty pocketknife and knows how to use it. If a boy comes too close too her, she turns bright red and runs away, usually hitting the poor guy in the process. Has done tie chi and kickboxing since she was 5 years old.

Clothes: usually black butterfly sleeved shirt and jeans with her angljkle wing chocker and electric blue knee high converses. Despise yellow and pink.

Hates: winey female (and male) protagonists. Broccoli and paper cuts (seriously, they hurt like shit) and the colour pink.

Loves: moi, cake, making said cake and the colours blue and black. She also likes her best friend Alanis (though she may say otherwise), reading and cats.

Quotes:

Even on the road to hell, flowers can make you smile.

Oh, IT IS ONNNN MOFO!

Just one step closer, and I promise (crosses fingers) I won't impale you with my knife.

Who said I was unstable? I'm just unpredictable. ugo

"Banana" "what?" " I said I can offer you a banana"- battle of the bands, mortal instruments fic

A person who reads lives a thousand lives and exciting adventures during their time, while a non-reader lives only one.

We live in a society where** pizza** gets to your house before the **police**

Boys don't **fall** for me; I **trip** them

Name: Alanis (Lani) Kay

Age: 15

Appearance: tall and curvy. Black hair and skin like the colour of a walnut. Is of

Mari heritage and proud of it. Eyes are dark coffee brown and normally sized. Describe as " meh, she's all right I guess" by my stepbrother, though it changed to a " she's really, really, _**REALLY**_ pretty" after a long "talking too" on her part.

Personality: Very loud and like Breanna shows her affection by rough 'physical

Contact' or otherwise known as, punching, kicking, wrestling and sometimes bear hugs.

Is sassy and stubborn and if a boy comes in 2 metres of her she freaks. It's really funny if they touch or stand right next to each other, because more likely than not, she would hurt or insult said boy than run away and hide behind Breanna.

Clothes: orange shirt and black or blue shorts. Like to dress up in a lab coat (please don't ask why) and sneakers or boots.

Hates: …. NO! YOU'LL TELL MY ENEMIES!….

Loves: TWINCEST and orange …. And that's all you'll find out too!

Quotes:

OMKFC or OH MY KUNTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN!

TALKING MOTHERF**KING MUSHROOMS!

You crazy.

Fug.

Talking to your self is good. Sometimes the only person who can give you a straight answer is your self, unlike that lying mother f**ker, feelings.

I love food. Not like. LOVVVEEE.

You see those dyed blonde Barbie wanna be bitches? That's you in 10 years.

We stared at each other; gaging the distance we'd have to run. We both knew Alanis would get there faster, but unknown to her, I had a trick up my sleeve. I relaxed my body, and she tensed, sensing I was up to something. She stared me square in the eye, and it made me think of an old western show down. Suddenly I shot forward, startling her, and dove for the remote. She had started to jump and landed on top of me, wrestling me so I was face down on the carpet with her on top.

" Get off you big oaf! You need too lay off the cake Lani," I grunted. She sat on my lower back, crushing me and causing my glasses to fall off. Alanis glared down at me.

" Not until you give me that remote!" crossing her arms she leaned back, crushing the air out of me. She grinned evilly at me, as I gave her a defiant look.

" Ne-ver" I wheezed. Her smile grew as she grabbed my free arm and twisted it behind my back. Grunting at the uncomfortable position, I tried to shift so that I could push her off, but she pressed down harder on my arm, causing a whimper to escape my mouth.

" Now, will you surr-" she was cut off as I head butted her in the nose, and she rolled off my back, clutching her nose, moaning in pain and swearing profoundly.

" I hate you! Ahhh, motherfu-" I stopped listening as she stared to call me names of various levels of offence. After recovering my glasses I plopped down on the couch and click the TV on and grinned when Alanis sat on the opposite side of the room, sulking on her favourite beanbag. When the episode options came up on the screen for ouran high school host club I clicked on Hurahi in wonderland. She sighed and reached for the bag of popcorn she had made before.

" Sometimes I wonder, how the hell do I live with someone who can beat me? It's not very healthy for my ego." She shook her head in self-pity. I laughed and said,

" Because you need me too notch your ego down every now and then, otherwise, no one would stand you, especially Ellis" she frowned as she remembered our best friend. We nicked name her dragon, because she is totally obsessed with them. Shrugging she stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth as silence wash over us.

I streaked down the path, my gold hair-whipping behind me as Alanis growled in frustration. We raced down the street, pushing people out of our way as we raced to be the first one home. We were two streaks of gold and black, going to fast for anyone to recognise us. We skidded around the corner to our street; startling our neighbour's dog, bear. He started yapping in excitement trying to jump over the fence. Alanis raced to the door, and shoved the key in the lock. She pushed the door open only to face plant the ground as I frog jumped over her.

" Haha, sucker!" laughing I ran to the couch, expecting the remote to be on the coffee table beside it. When I found it not to be there, I started to frantically search for it before Alanis cleared her throat behind me,

" Looking for this?" she said as she reached into her bra and pulled out the remote. I cringed,

"Ewwwww, you had in your bra all day? That's just gross Lani" she glared at me.

I walked around her, into the kitchen. I crouched and grabbed a pair of rubber gloves from under the sink. Slipping them on, I turned around and faced Alanis. She gave me a weary look and clutched the remote closer as stared at her. Her eyes lit up with realisation just as I let out a very loud war cry.

" AHHHH-" she screamed as I tackled her. I grabbed the remote, but she batted it away from my hands, and it hit the wall, causing the batteries to fly out and roll under the TV unit.

"NOOO!" we both yelled in unison. We glared at the other, preparing arguments for why we weren't the one at fault.

" If you had just agreed to a system, this wouldn't have happened!" she shouted.

"Well maybe I was sick and tired of skipping through episodes, to look at all the 'brotherly love' seriously, I hate the twins. There not even attractive" I replied sarcastically.

" Well maybe I shouldn't invite you over afterschool anymore!" I gave her a hurt look. Her eyes looked guilty, but her mouth was set in a straight angry line.

" Now we- I can't watch TV!" she growled as she plopped down onto the couch. And I sat on the armrest.

" Baka" I taunted, "temme" she replied.

"Otaku" I replied playfully " you're an otaku!" she said, while playfully pushing me off the couch with her foot. The moment my butt hit the ground, I knew all was forgiven.

"Ewwww, your bunions touched me!" I whined. She grinned and shoved her foot in my face. I batted it away and leaned against the couch, letting out long tired sigh. Alanis started tickling my nose with some tassels from a pillow, and continued to do so until I snapped.

"OKAY! That is it! We are going to find new batteries and continue on with our obsession of OHSHC!" Alanis mutter something under her breath

" And what was that?" I asked glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and said,

"There might be some batteries in my dad's lab… but I'm not allowed to go in". I Frowned. Then slowly, a mischievous smile crept onto my face

" But he never said I couldn't….". Alanis beamed at me and we snuck to her dads lab.

**Hey, If anyone out there can draw, I would love it if you could do the cover art for this. Deeply appreciate it. I might also let you have a character in the story, such as a sister (or brother) of a member of the OHSHC (Yes I am using bribery) plz? O*O. PS.**

**Temme- bastard**

**Baka- stupid or idiot.**

**Otaku- pervert**


End file.
